Love in the Past, Hatred in Future
by CodeName-D.N.A
Summary: Tsuna always dream about a girl that he don't know and why he feel the same as the girl, not knowing that he was her incarnation in the past that still waiting for her lover. It seems to be destined that his future enemy was the one he been waiting all
1. Chapter 1

**Love in the Past, Hatred in Future**

**Summary: **Tsuna always dream about a girl that he don't know and why he feel the same as the girl, not knowing that he was her incarnation in the past that still waiting for her lover. It seems to be destined that his future enemy was the one he been waiting all this time...

****

_**Daisuke:**__ damn I love incarnation story_

_**N:**__ yup me 2_

_**Tsuna**__: so I'm a girl in the past_

_**Daisuke**__ & N: yup_

_**Ai-Chan**__: tsu-kun let go leave those bakas dreaming_

_**Tsuna**__: umm ok 'follow Ai-Chan'_

****

''_Please don't leave me!'' begging the girl she holding the guy hand not wanting to let go_

''_I sorry but I got to go! Don't worry I will come back.'' He kisses the girl forehead_

''_Promise me, you will back to me?'' she asking with tear in her eyes_

''_I promise my beloved...'' he let go the hand that been holding him '' no matter how long it take I will come back! Just wait for me.''_

_The guy is disappear in the night leaving the girl alone_

''Tsu...''

Wait don't go...

''Dame Tsuna wake up!'' Reborn kick his head.

''ouch why you do that Reborn? Holding his abuse head see his hit man teacher

With a cocky smile reborn pointed his gun to Tsuna ''dame Tsuna get ready already! your guardian already awaiting for you.'' realising that he headed to bathroom and change his clothes then ended up tripping on the stair causing his butt kiss the floor hard.

''Tenth are you ok? I will blow this stair up, how dare its causing you to tripped!'' as he take out his dynamite.

''Maa maa Gokudera, the stair can't run from you, you know that!'' Yamamoto say while smile, attempt to pull Tsuna up. ''gokudera Kun please don't blow up my house, beside it my fault I tripped!'' trying to cool down his storm guardian and magic does it work.

''Sure tenth, as you wish.'' he put the dynamite back to his origin place while grinning.

''Oh man we late, we better go now or Hibari san will bite us to died.'' three of them shudder remembering what the cloud guardian could do in the future. They sure don't want to feel it again.

They bolt as fast as light heading toward namimori high school, causing people see only a silver, brown and black blur.

'I hope Hibari san don't be there yet' and yes his prayer is heard but not god heard that but the devil as the god is busy, devil think it's more fun to play with Tsuna life.

''Where you herbivore think you're going?'' the trio turn their head back, seeing the perfect standing in the corridor. ''umm... we going to t...the class... Hibari...san!'' Tsuna try to suppress his feel to bolt but he knows if he bolts he will extremely bitten to death.

Hibari raised his tonfa ''you three are late! Be prepare to be bitten to death.'' as he march on them the mist guardian appeared ''kufufu it seem Kyouya Chan is mad?'' Mokuro smile slyly ''but why is Kyouya Chan is mad at our cute bunny?'' he wrapped his hand on Tsuna waist, other guardian ready to hit Mokuro when he do that Tsuna sigh ''you guys stop! Today is our graduation day, please don't make a chaos and for you Mokuro stop make Hibari-san mad.'' he release Mokuro wrap on him.

''Hibari-san can you punish us later? We need go to auditorium now.''

''you may go with other herbivore but this pineapple is not!'' he grip Mokuro collar, Mokuro sweat drop seeing Hibari face that promise him a lot of pain. He realise that Tsuna already gone ''oya? Seem like bunny-Chan already gone, bye Kyouya kun.'' he disappear in the mist.

Kusakabe pov

Today Hibari-san is mad, truly mad first the Sawada late with his friend and he dare to ask him to punish him later, then Mokuro is trespassing this school then disappeared when he about to hit him and today a bunch of idiot pick a wrong day to skip class as the Hibari-san see them they were bitten to death. From that day they vow never ever mess with pissed Hibari and they have a lot of time to repent in hospital with several broken rib, leg, hand and other better not say it.

Tsuna pov

Today Tsuna start wondering why he have a gut to postpone his punishment from Hibari well he know after this they will bitten to death then he heard a screaming a painful one he shudder when he heard that while Gokudera still praising him for dare to stop hibari.

'Well I just postpone it, not stopping him!' he turn to his left see Yamamoto just be like Yamamoto smiling tsuna wonder don't Yamamoto mouth hurt cause he smile 24/7 seriously.

That evening they were bitten hard by Hibari, for once they glad that they already graduate...

****

''_No it can be! He promises me...'' yelled the girl at the soldier_

''_I'm sorry madam, but it the truth!'' the soldier try to comfort her, but she snapped at the soldier_

''_He cannot be death! He promises me?'' tear falling on her cheek as she faint on the floor._

''NO!'' shouted Tsuna

Tsuna awoken with tears wetting his cheek

'What am I dream about, I can't remember?' he wipe his tear with his pyjamas arm sleeve then continued to sleep, unknowing Reborn noticing what happen.

Tomorrow he will ask him what he been dream about that could make him cried in sleep? With that Reborn then fall asleep.

''Dame Tsuna wake up, we going to see your guardian to discussing plan to stop Byakuran?'' while pointed his gun on tsuna head.

''Wait a moment, I need to change my clothes?'' as he headed to drawer. ''nah, just keep wear that!'' Tsuna look at his teacher disbelieve ''are you telling me to wear this pj while walking in the street?''

''When did I tell you to wear the pj to the street?'' he playing with León ''then where are we going to do the discussion?'' when Reborn bout to answer it...

'**Boom'**

'**Crash'**

''Damn you pineapple head!''

''Oi! Let go off me you damn baseball freak?''

''Maa maa Gokudera, Tsuna will not happy to see his house is ruin''

''Can't you herbivore be quiet''

''Kufufu, it seem like Kyouya Chan is mad''

''Prepare to be bitten to death!''

Tsuna rush to living room seeing his entire guardian is fighting, among them is Dino, his father and surprising Varia. Dino and his father is drinking tea while watching Yamamoto, that holding Gokudera to stop him from blowing Mokuro and Hibari is fighting Mokuro. Mammon makes a bet with Varias that who will win. Well Ryohei is Ryohei shouting extremely when he saw Mokuro fighting try to join them. Lambo is eating grape ignoring them, seeing this sigh he sweat drop.

Well he surprise to see Varia in his house along with his guardian is not fighting each other. Then he chooses to stop the chaos.

''What are you guy doing? You going to make neighbour mad!'' while yawning.

All of them turn stunned to see tsuna in his pj (should I say a big pj that hang on his shoulder revealing his white neck with a messy hair is yawning in front of them. Sexy man)

All the guy along with Chrome turn red ''umm, what wrong with you guys?'' asking innocently when he heard his storm guardian shuttered ''ten...tenth...?'' with a red face he move close to his storm guardian touching his forehead with his to make sure he not sick, causing the boomer faint.

''Hiii Gokudera wake up! What wrong?'' he turn his head see the other with red face he thought they were angry, with what?

''Herbivore what are you thinking? Wearing that kind of clothes!'' Hibari try to control his voice without shuttering.

**Gokudera POV**

'Damn why is the Varias also here? They going endangered tenth!'' as he eyeing them

Then the pineapple head think it best for him to help awaken tenth 'oh no, he not!' I take my boom then lighted them and throw it to nappo head damn he quick.

''Damn you pineapple head!'' I shouted

When I about to throw the dynamite, that damned baseball freak is holding me. Damn it!

''Oi let go off me! You damn baseball freak! As the baseball freak not let go off me

''Maa maa gokudera, Tsuna will not happy to see his house is ruin!'' well that all he could answer 'heh it that why I'm tenth right man!'

''What are you guy doing? You going to make neighbour mad!''

'Tenth is wake'

I turn my head to the voice to greet him and got stunned when I see a very sexy tenth, make my blood rushed toward my face.

'Damn bad thought!'

''ten...tenth'' damn it why am I shuttered

Tenth is getting close to me what I do? Oh god!

'Oh no tenth forehead is touching mine?'

'I couldn't take it anymore... All I see then is black!'

(Well he passes out, what else he sees pink? Can't believe you guys)

****

_**Daisuke**__: m finishes already hahaha..._

_**Ai-Chan**__: shut up you disturbing my sleep_

_**N**__: oh ai-chan is sleeping; I thought it a bear on the bed because I heard an awful loud snore_

_**Daisuke**__: 'snicker' hehehe_

_**Ai-chan**__: how dare you 'run toward Dai and N'_

_**N**__: 'press a button' gotcha ''hive five with Dai''_

_**Ai-chan**__: 'groan' what did I do?_

_**N**__: well u let our uke think we are idiot! So..._

_**Daisuke**__: it payback! 'Grin' let go eat ramen 'head up to ramen stall, N follow' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in the Past, Hatred in Future**

**Summary: **Tsuna always dream about a girl that he don't know and why he feel the same as the girl, not knowing that he was her incarnation in the past that still waiting for her lover. It seems to be destined that his future enemy was the one he been waiting all this time...

****

_**Daisuke: **__hai sorry for my grammar, I'm not good with it 'sweat drop'_

_**N**__: __tell that 2 a person that got C for English!_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__yah, that so pathetic!_

_**Daisuke: **__hey, who side you are? 'Grin, take a card out from pocket then shove to them'_

_**N, Ai-Chan**__**: **__'read the card' we are pathetic and we need a beta reader _

_**N, Ai-Chan**__**: **__hey we are not, you are!_

**Hibari POV**

The baby promises me if I go to herbivore house, I get to fight him but all the herbivore friend is crowded in here.

The herbivore A (Gokudera) is fighting with pineapple herbivore because pineapple herbivore think it the best for him to wake the herbivore boss, then herbivore B (Yamamoto)try to stop herbivore A from blowing the mist guardian.

''Damn you pineapple head!''

''Oi! Let go off me you damn baseball freak?''

''Maa maa Gokudera, Tsuna will not happy to see his house is ruin''

That it's I can't hold it anymore ''can't you herbivore be quiet'' well at least they quiet for now.

''Kufufu, it seem like Kyouya Chan is mad''

That pineapple herbivore going to learn his lesson for calling me that!

''Prepare to be bitten to death!''

I raise my tonfa he took off his trident the battle begin

The fighting continues then the herbivore C (Ryohei) shouted extremely and joins us at least I'm not bored anymore...

''What are you guy doing? You going to make neighbour mad!'' the herbivore boss say while yawning. Ignore that, did he realise the way he dressed. I mean he wear big pj that show his neck with a messy hair while yawning in front of all.

''umm, what wrong with you guys?'' don't he realise he the cause this happen.

''ten...tenth...!''

Why did he get touchy with that herbivore A. I feel my blood rushed toward my face not embarrassment but anger, yes anger. What he think touching herbivore A forehead with his.

''Hiii Gokudera wake up! What wrong?'' herbivore A faint then he turn to faced us.

''Herbivore what are you thinking? Wearing that kind of clothes!'' I shout to him...

**Tsuna POV**

''Herbivore what are you thinking? Wearing that kind of clothes!''

What Hibari san mean with that kind of clothes? I take a look at myself... I got the shirt on check, ok now pant check, hair little messy but still ok. Yes, all in order.

Or maybe that he mean my pyjamas! I think so...

''oh you mean this pyjamas? Well I want to change it but Reborn say I don't need to, beside nothing wrong with these clothes!'' I look at my father and other as they held a same reaction that is 'disbelieving'

All of other sweat drop to thinks their future boss is so dense, not realising his impact on other...

Reborn shot his gun '' alright everyone is here! now we start our discussion! Any question will be answered by my gun!'' all of them shuddered (except Mokuro, Hibari and Varias) as they take a seat while Reborn please himself while sitting in Tsuna lap, ignoring the jealous look he got from others.

**End of discussion **

''I think I gone take a bath now'' not realise that everyone stiff he turn his back then a gunshot is released ''wait dame Tsuna, I'm not done yet''

''we not?'' Tsuna raised his eyebrow looking at Reborn ''we need to discuss about your sleep'' he continued...

''you know you keep on trashing in sleep and screaming, what are you dreaming about?'' Reborn smirk when he saw the other give an interest in it.

''mou Reborn I'm not that bad, beside I'm not remember what I'm dreaming about!'' he scratched his cheek wondering...

''but even thought I not remember it, it kind of sad! Inside of is me hurting whenever I try to remember'' his voice turn soft as he say it.

That night his guardian and Dino is sleepover his house

'_Well I not complaining, but it its crowed! Now I know how Hibari san feels'_

His room is cramped with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino in the floor meanwhile Lambo, Reborn and Fuuta sleep with Tsuna in the bed. Hibari sleep in the guest room, the reason why his other guardian sleep in his room.

Well Ryohei and the Varias not staying, Ryohei say his dearest sister waiting him at home. Varias just are Varia.

''good night guys'' he turn off the light ''goodnight Tsuna'' he fell asleep as his body landed on his bed.

'_**Where am I, this place is so familiar'**__ he turn around to see a young girl with a waist long brown hair, but he can't see her face clearly. _

'_**She looks almost the same age as me! Maybe she knows where this place is.'**_

_He approaches her..._

''_**Hey I wondering,**__**do you know where am I?'' **__he asking her but the girl ignore him as he don't exist_

''_Annabelle'' the girl know as Annabelle turn around when she hear the voice, seeing the guy she run toward him._

''_Ricardo I miss u'' Ricardo hug her and kiss her on forehead causing her blush_

'_**Wait don't they see me? And that guy looks familiar to me. His white hair reminds me of someone I knew Gokudera! No not him, Onii-san not him to... Who is it?' **_

_Tsuna somehow feel weird! No it more like misses someone, longing to hear his voice feel his touch._

'_**Why am I feeling like this, I never meet him or her? Then why I feel like this, every time he touches her, I feels the same as her'**_

''_Miss Annabelle your father is calling you'' then the old woman appeared on the door_

'' _Oh Mr. Ricardo, you are here! Anyway Miss your father asking for you'' as she bow to them._

_She losses her hug on him ''wait for me Ricardo I will be back, let go nanny.''_

''_Master, Miss Annabelle is arrived'' a butler closed the door as Annabelle enter the room._

''_ah there you are, sit down I want to discuss about your marriage''_

''_Father I told you! I won't be married with other man except Ricardo.''_

''_No you not! Ricardo is just a guard. He not fit to be your husband'' he slapped Annabelle face_

''_No matter what my word is command! You must follow''_

_Annabelle leave his father study room, her cheek were red she feel like crying when she remember_

'_Yes, Ricardo he still waiting for me!' holding her tear she run to Ricardo's_

''_**seriously, they really can't see me. My cheek is still hurt from the slapping and this just a dream for GOD SAKE''**__ Tsuna feel like want to cry._

''_Ricardo let flee, my father want me to married with someone else!'' she hold his jacket tightly_

''_No Anna we can't do that!'' he caress Annabelle red cheek, Annabelle slap his hand away and push him away._

''_you say you love me!'' she try to get away from him, but Ricardo manage to grab her hand_

''_Anna listen to me I love you, I do! Let me explain.'' He hold her wrist not let go ''listen I going to join the army!'' Annabelle shock when she hear that ''but why''_

''_because of you,''_

''_because me? Wait I don't...'' Ricardo put his finger on Annabelle lips to shut her up_

''_when I join the army, I can ask your father to marry you officially'' Ricardo look straight to her eyes._

_Annabelle sees his eyes they were telling her, he is hiding something from her ''Anna... I will go tonight!''_

''_Please don't leave me!'' Annabelle begging him as she holding Ricardo hand not wanting to let go_

''_I sorry but I got to go! Don't worry I will come back.'' He kisses the Annabelle forehead_

''_Promise me, you will back to me?'' she asking with tear in her eyes_

''_I promise my beloved...'' he let go the hand that been holding him '' no matter how long it take I will come back! Just wait for me.''_

_Ricardo shadow is disappear in the night leaving the her all alone_

_Two week later_

''_I'm sorry are you miss Annabelle''_

''_yes I am, who are you''_

''_I come behalf of the army, sadly I must say that Ricardo is dead since he put your name as his family''_

''_No it can be! He promises me...'' as Annabelle yelled at the soldier_

''_I'm sorry miss, but it the truth!'' the soldier try to comfort her, but she snapped at the soldier_

''_He cannot be death! He promises me?'' tear falling on her cheek then she faint on the floor._

_When she woke up her father is by her side_

''_you going to be married with a lord you should be happy''her father say harshly_

''_I'm not going to married to him father I'm not'' she yelled as her father leave her room._

''_Ricardo how could you do this to me you promise me''she say softly no wanting anyone to hear it_

''_You lie, there is no reason for me to live anymore''she took a bottle from the drawer and drink it_

''_**Wait, what is she doing? No don't''**__ tsuna begin to fell his body burning, pain it all he feel as he watching her do the same as he._

'_**It hurt someone help me' **_

Then he hear someone calling for him

_Tsuna wake up_

_Tenth wake up_

_Tsuna nii wake up_

****

That night his guardians take a turn to watch Tsuna.

''It seem, he not trashing in sleep as you say baby?'' Hibari say without turn to reborn, watching Tsuna sleep.

''just wait! Then you know.'' Take that as a cue Tsuna begin to trashing in sleep, waking other in the process.

''no... don't...''

''should we wake him'' Yamamoto said as he worry for Tsuna

''no just wait and see if it turn bad you have my permission to wake him up'' reborn said to then well more like an order.

They just watch he tremble in sleep

''don't leave me...''

He begins to cry in sleep still muttered something like...

''you lie to me...'' he begins to sobbing in sleep then gasping for air

Then they notice his look like in pain

''_It hurt... Help... me'' his body begin to tremble hard they try to wake him up_

''_Tsuna wake up!''_

''Tenth please wake up!''

''Tsuna nii wake up please...'' as Futta and Lambo begin to cry

****

_**Ai-Chan**__: I'm bored... 'Read a comic on the bed'_

_**N**__: me 2! 'Playing Tinier Me'_

_**Daisuke**__: will you two shut up! I'm working here! 'Hand is typing the keyboard'_

_**Daisuke**__: why am I stuck with writing meanwhile you two is toying around? 'Sulk, still typing'_

_**N**__: well, I already help with idea..._

_**Ai-Chan**__: I help to annoy you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in the Past, Hatred in Future**

**Summary: **Tsuna always dream about a girl that he don't know and why he feel the same as the girl, not knowing that he was her incarnation in the past that still waiting for her lover. It seems to be destined that his future enemy was the one he been waiting all this time...

****

_**Daisuke**__: umm, already chapter 3!_

_**N**__: I don't realize it to!_

_**Ai-Chan**__: because you two are idiot!_

_**N**__: oh yeah forget to ask, how you escape from my trap?_

_**Ai-Chan**__: Tsuna-Chan helps me… _

_**Daisuke**__ & __**N**__: pathetic, need a uke help to escape! 'Snicker'_

_**N**__: who ever read this can I ask you a question what are Byakuran hair color?_

_**Ai-Chan**__: she color blind! That why….. 'Sweat drop'_

****

**In somewhere else**

''_Please don't leave me!'' _

''_I sorry but I got to go! Don't worry I will come back.'' _

''_Promise me, you will back to me?'' _

''_I promise my beloved...'' _

'' _no matter how long it take I will come back! Just wait for me.''_

_In the battlefield, he kills his entire enemy that came to him_

''_damn it, that brat going to pay for our friend that he kills''_

''_did you have a plan?''_

_They smirk at each other, signaling the other they moved_

'_Their is someone following me' he took his gun out then he pointed his gun to the stranger_

''_who are you?'' his ask the stranger_

''_well I think a died body don't need to know that!'' he smirk at him_

''_what you mean…''_

_**Bang**__ his feet were shot, his attacker show them self. With no mercy they shot him as he a target doll._

_**Bang **__the last bullet hit him on the heart._

'_I sorry I can't keep my promise…..' as the blood poured from his wound, all he could think is his lover Annabelle._

''_doctor he seriously wounded! Should we help him!'' ask the nurse_

'' _no need, if we help him he going too died to no matter what!'' the irresponsible doctor just watch him died._

'_Annabella, till next time we meet. I will back to you…'_

'_Yes, till next time my love. Please wait for me…' _

_Then all darkness is surrounded him._

_**End dream**_

'' NO''

He screams his lung out

''what? What wrong! Byakuran what happen?''

''sorry for awaken you, I having nightmare.'' He smiles to show that he okay.

''okay then, good night!''

'Damn, I keep getting the same dream.' He wipes his sweaty forehead. Turn to sleep one more time ignoring the dream.

**In Sawada house**

''ouch'' Tsuna open his eyes when he feel pain, to see his worry guardian and crying Futta and Lambo. (Reborn kick his head as usually)

''Tsuna nii you are awake!'' Futta and Lambo hug him tightly, ignoring them he see his guardian look release.

''umm, don't you guy sleep?'' when he saw their face turn serious

''Tsuna you scare us to die!''

''scare you, when I did that?'' confused with their behaviors.

''you were screaming in sleep! And you say you do nothing!''

''oh, I disturb you guys sleep. I'm sorry for that.'' He bow to them when he realize both Futta and Lambo is fall asleep, he yawn decide to continued his sleep when

''wait herbivore, what are you think you are doing?''

''sleep, it's already late and tomorrow we have school?'' Tsuna say dumbly

''yeah, Tsuna is right I sleepy to!'' Yamamoto say while yawning (well I want to sleep to T^T)

''night! Tsuna'' he lay on his futons

''night! Tenth''

''good night everyone''

''crap we late!'' as the trio once again run to school

''look at bright side Tsuna, Hibari-san is late to!'' he smile while point behind, when Tsuna saw Hibari is running with them to.

Gokudera snicker when the perfect that punish them for late is late to.

''what did you say herbivore?'' as he change to fighting pose as them do to

''guys? We going to be late''

''stop this once'' they turn to see Reborn and other arcobaleno stand in front of them, Reborn jump to Tsuna shoulder.

''were you think you going?''

''school'' they say unison

''well I hate to break its, but you already graduate remember!'' as Reborn shouted

They look at each other, one thing in their mind 'how the hell we forget about it'

''oh well I think it's the writer mistake!'' Reborn cut of their thinking ''now time to training dame Tsuna. Oh you three are having training with other to.'' (Yeah, I kind of forget that I make them graduated last chap T^T)

The training begin (umm, I'm not good in fighting scene so I skip it out… gomen nasai)

**End of day**

''damn, all my body is sore!'' ''I can't lift my hand or feet, damn that Reborn Spartan Training''

''dame Tsuna what are you saying. That my training is hard enough for you?'' he points his gun on Tsuna temple ''ha…ha, Reborn I not saying that the training is bad. Just… umm''

''just what dame Tsuna?'' he press the trigger watch Tsuna begin to cold sweating.

''Reborn darling are you in there? I make you a lunch'' Bianchi open the door to see Reborn fall asleep with bubble come out his nose while point the gun on Tsuna temple.

''oh, Reborn is sleeping, the lunch will be ruin if they don't be eaten!'' she turn to Tsuna with bento in her hand.

'uh oh, she better not doing what I'm think she going to do to me?' Tsuna begin to cold sweat as Bianchi keep close to him.

Let say, Tsuna having stomach pain for 3 day, 2 night thank to Bianchi and Reborn think that he don't trained well that cause he sick…

That weak sure are hell for Tsuna first Reborn training then Bianchi poison food, Xanxus is one of his opponent. He couldn't walk that night, Hibari, Collonello well just named the wicked, cruel, bastard and crazy in KHR world fighting him no stop.

'Well at least I'm tired, so I won't having those dream anymore' he drift to sleep

''_hai, who are you? Mine name is Anna, Annabelle!''_

_The boy looks at her then smile_

''_mine Ricardo nice to meet you Anna!''_

''_so why are you here? I mean I never saw you before?''_

''_its okay, mine dad got job as the guard in this mansion!''_

''_Miss Annabelle where are you, violin class is about to started!''_

''Nanny I coming, bye! You will be here tomorrow are you?''

''yes!'' he watch her as she disappear from his sight.

**End dream**

Tsuna awoken cheerfully, Reborn is surprise to see he wake up with no help.

''dame Tsuna, what wake you up huh?''

''nothing! But I feel happy today. Mum is the breakfast ready?''

He headed to down stair leaving Reborn confuse wondering if his student is bipolar now!

'I guess I train him too hard or maybe not!' he smirk think who he would pair Tsuna with for today, guess Tsuna would take 3 opponents once.

Tsuna suddenly feel chill and three guy feel they will be satisfy today, they shrug off turn to do what they were doing…

****

_**Daisuke**__**: **__emm, it short? And who's those 3 mystery guys? _

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__yeah! And it has a lot of dream!_

_**N**__**: …. **__'Just blinking'_

_**N**__**: **__who know what Mary sue mean? 'Try to change the question'_

_**Ai-Chan**__**: **__hey! This is fan fiction not an asking counter? 'Smack N head'_

_**N**__: ouch, guess it work! 'She watches as Daisuke and Ai-Chan rating about some characters occ'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in the Past, Hatred in Future**

**Summary: **Tsuna always dream about a girl that he don't know and why he feel the same as the girl, not knowing that he was her incarnation in the past that still waiting for her lover. It seems to be destined that his future enemy was the one he been waiting all this time...

**Reminder**: I forget to say Tsuna is already 18 in this fan fiction so, my mistake.

****_** N**__: I got nothing to say! Mine mind is going to explode…._

_**Daisuke**__: it's just a headache, not a big deal!_

_**Ai-Chan**__: yeah!_

_**N**__: I got headache just to think about the fan fiction! That is so awful._

_**Ai-Chan**__: whatever! Come to think this story about to finish right?_

_**Daisuke**__: she too lazy to find idea, this maybe the last chapter!_

_**N**__: shut up! Beside I already got idea for new story... I think?_

_**Ai-Chan**__: ok then don't forget to improve your grammar!_

_**Daisuke**__: so… I only got two line, that so unfair! _****

''hoi dame - Tsuna get ready! Your opponent is already arrived.''

''what? Already, but I still not finish my breakfast.''

''then finish it **fast**.'' He points his gun on Tsuna forehead, Tsuna digging his food faster than you could say breakfast!

''I'm done!'' he tries not to choke his breakfast. As he follows Reborn that already out the door.

''Hey Reborn, who do I must fight with today?''

''You will know once we got there.'' Tsuna notice that Reborn is smirking under his fedora.

'I don't like it when Reborn smirk, it spell trouble for me!'

''umm isn't this Mokuro place? So I will be fight with Mokuro. Reborn-''

''huh! Where is he go?'' he looks around searching his sadist teacher, when he hears a voice

''Trash'' Tsuna begin to stiff hearing that voice.

'Please not Xanxus!' he begins to recite in his head over and over.

He slowly turns around to greet the older one.

'' Hi…. Xanxus'' he begins to shake more when remember his last so called training with Xanxus. He can't even move his finger that day.

'But think the bright side, Reborn don't make me fight two people at once!'

He says that to early, when he hears another voice greet him.

''kufufu, Vongola boss is already here?''

'Oh how did I forget, Reborn is the most evil person in Japan! No wait Reborn is the most evil person in the world.' He mentally cries or maybe he already cries.

'How much is today could get any worse?' When he hears another voice…

''herbivore! You late''

'Great! I say it to early, today is sure my worst day in my worst day list ever'

'' now everyone is here! Start the practice now.'' Tsuna look for his most sadists, evil, no hearted and bastard teacher, to see him with all his famiglia well except his mom.

'What, how could they picnic? While watching me been beaten'

Ryohei and Yamamoto are cheering him, Reborn sitting in Bianchi lap sleeping when she tried to feed him with her poison cooking. Gokudera is faint with foam on his mouth when he sees Bianchi, Haru and Kyoko are talking about girl stuff. Lambo and I-pin is playing, he sweat drop when he sees Dino and Shamal is drinking sake.

Not noticing his opponent is already makes their move on him.

''Hii… Wait Hibari san I not ready yet!''

His word is ignored by other; they just keep attacking him.

He tries to dodge Hibari tonfa just to be hit by Mokuro trident! Then Xanxus tries to shot him.

'This is so unfair! I don't even have time to be in my will die mode?'

He tries to run away from them, a bullet is nearly hit him when he does that. He glares at his teacher that only smirks at him.

The fight or chasing end after Xanxus finish his bullet, Hibari is bored to chase Tsuna meanwhile Mokuro having fun chasing a frightening rabbit (Tsuna)stop when Reborn order them.

Tsuna take a sit beside Gokudera that still pass out, trying some sushi that Yamamoto offer him. Hibari decide to take a nap farther from them, Mokuro is eating with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa meanwhile Xanxus is drinking with Shamal since Dino is already pass out. Lambo and I-pin is sleeping on the mat.

'I hope this moment will last forever.' He smiles softly when he sees his famiglia laughing and smiling harmony.

****

**Time skip (6 year later)**

''Decimo- Sama, we leave your clothes on the bed.''

''Thank you, Mica''

'It's already 6 year since I officially became Vongola tenth boss!' he begins to dress up, looking his reflection in the mirror. He looks slight feminine but he won't admit it, his hair also getting longer that he can tie it. But he still the shortest compared with his other guardian well except Chrome.

''good morning everyone''

He greets his friend and guardian with a smile.

''morning tenth, Tsuna'' he turns to see his storm and rain guardian smile sheepishly.

''ah Gokudera, Yamamoto you two already back? I thought you will finish the mission tomorrow.''

''yes, but that baseball freak say the early we back tenth would be happy!'' as Gokudera point his finger to the rain guardian that already take a sit. Tsuna stood from his chair and leave the table, noticing both new-arrived is unhappy when they see Tsuna leave.

''enjoy your meal Gokudera, Yamamoto! I need to finish my paper work. Hope you to don't mind.''

''of course we are tenth!'' both of them happy when Tsuna say so, start to eat their breakfast.

Tsuna smile at both his guardian attic. Bid all his friend good bye, heading to his office.

'Now I wish I'm not a mafia boss! Who know mafia paper work is a lot.'

He just stares at pile of paper on his table; with a small sigh he starts working.

'Paper work about Ryohei destroying the training room, Hibari report for his previous mission, Mokuro and Hibari fighting damage, Gokudera and Yamamoto damage the building around them while chasing target, Lambo fan girls destroying the front gate and etc'

He sighs loudly while sweat drop.

'Most of the paper work is about my guardian make a rampage! I wonder they will stop if I told them to'

He silent for few minute thinking before ''no way, they will destroy this mansion to if I told them that.''

'' Ciaossu''

''Reborn, that rare to see you come here? How is ninth is he okay now?''

''Dame-Tsuna you are not even change a bit, since the last time we meet.''

''Mou Reborn I'm not Dame anymore! And it last month we meet, what you expect me to grow taller in a month.''

Reborn chuckle slightly seeing his former student sulk. Tsuna glances at his former teacher in adult form.

'I hate to say this, but I think I miss Reborn in baby form. Not that I care about it!'

He shook off his though, continued to do his paper work.

****

_**Ai-Chan**__: one word SHORT!_

_**N**__: I got no idea to write this chapter, so let have a break_

_**Daisuke**__: ….._

_**N**__: why is Dai line is …?_

_**Ai-Chan**__: whatever! Just try to make it long!_

_**Daisuke**__: 'throw various of book and comic to N & Ai'_

_**N**__: umm, she mad?_

_**Ai-Chan**__: Ignore her! She is an idiot. 'Read the comic that Dai throw to her'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in the Past, Hatred in Future**

**Summary: **Tsuna always dream about a girl that he don't know and why he feel the same as the girl, not knowing that he was her incarnation in the past that still waiting for her lover. It seems to be destined that his future enemy was the one he been waiting all this time...

****_** N**__: OMG I can't take it anymore 'faint with massive nosebleed!'_

_**Daisuke**__: umm what she reading until she get that kind of respond?_

_**Ai-Chan**__: guess! 'Poking N with stick'_

_**N**__: 'mumble' kawaii…U… Sagii! _

_**Ai-Chan**__: don't let her read manga that have fluff animal or chibi anymore!_

_**Daisuke**__: she faint because a rabbit, that so uncool! _

_**N**__: Chibi…..Ginji… rabbit…cute…_

_**Ai-Chan**__: get back to story! This is the last chapter._

****

''Shou Chan are you done yet?''

''Yes Byakuran Sama I'm done!''

''Good connects to Vongola HQ now, we can't let Tenth Vongola waiting aren't we?''

''Byakuran Sama it connected already!''

'' It been a long time since we meet Tsuna Chan?'' his eye widen when he say the screen, which Shouchi is blushing bright red when he see, Tsuna been pinned by the guardian on the table with his clothes is strip down.

''Oh I see you are busy, I talk to you later-'' just about to the press the button

''Wait!''

_**One hour earlier**_

''Why I'm the one has to wear this disgusting dress?'' shooting a glare hopping the clothes on the table will burn into ash.

''Well that…. Umm you see Gokudera and Yamamoto just come back, Ryohei not fit to be in the dress…''

'_Imagine Ryohei wearing dress is creepy not mention him wear it!'_ trying to suppress a coming shudder.

''Hibari will bite me if I told him to wear that…!''

'_Which he has done that already, I just hope the bruise will vanish in 2 days?'_

''Lambo and Chrome is on mission… so that mean you the only one available?''

'_Beside I don't think you need a wig to wear the dress!'_

''So what make you sure I won't bite you as Hibari?''

''Umm that?''

'_God I forget about that!'_

''You know this dress will be more pretty if someone I knew is wearing this!'' he smile slyly to Tsuna which everyone noticed it but Tsuna. A silent agreement is made.

''Who? Chrome but she-'' the look on his guardian is making him shudder as they come closer to him.

''Guys why are you smiling? It creepy you know!'' they jump on him, holding both his hand and feet. Meanwhile Mokuro is holding the dress in front of Tsuna smirking that give Tsuna an eerie feeling.

'Oh… No! They better not!' he looks at his right and left to see both his best friend holding him up.

''Not you too! Yamamoto and Gokudera?''

''Sorry tenth! Nevertheless I want to see.''

''Yeah just this time please!'' Yamamoto laughing to cheer him up

His top is already ripped by Mokuro when he about to pull Tsuna pant they hear

'' It been a long time since we meet Tsuna Chan?''

All people in meeting room focused on the screen that Byakuran is gapping to saw that kind of event.

''Oh I see you are busy, I talk to you later-''

''Wait!'' Shoving all guardians and fixing the clothes on as quickly as he can.

''Byakuran… What you want?''

''Ah that so rude Tsuna! I tried of fighting already, I want to make a deal with you.''

''What deal?''

''Tenth don't listen to him! He must be had a hidden scheme.''

''Tsuna, your dog sure are feisty one!''

''Bastard who do you call-''

''Quiet Gokudera or I will send you out!''

''Fine'' he retry back to his sit still snarl at Byakuran that still smiling.

''Tomorrow at my HQ, if you want to hear more about it!''

''No way tenth will-'' He word is cut off by Tsuna's

''I'm sorry but I must decline your offer! Since we not acquaintance! You must remember that.''

''Ah Tsuna, you don't trust your old buddy anymore? That hurt!''

He put his hand on his heart and frowning, trying to look hurt by Tsuna remarks.

''then how about the Sweet Frost Café, their coffee is delicious as their parfait!''

''why should I trust you? Not to attack me there!''

''Bring your guardian as well if you don't trust me!''

''Then I will wait there! Remember be there by 3pm, since that café close at 6pm?''

''Wait Byakuran-'' the screen already blank

''Tenth are you going there?''

''Yes! It more betters for making more allies than enemy.''

'I also wish to be with my old friend like we use to be. Byakuran…'

**Next Day**

''Tenth are you have done yet?'' Gokudera about to greet when the door is open revealed the giggling maid.

''Good morning, Guardian-Sama'' they bow as them passed them still giggling.

They manage to hear the maid talk about something.

'' Decimo Sama look so cute in that''

''yeah wonder how his guardian reacted about that?''

''he he, Reborn Sama sure know how to chose a clothes aren't he?

''totally agree!''

One thing cross their mind based the maid talking about

'Tsuna looks cute, Reborn pick the clothes for Tsuna and he looks cute!'

''Sorry for waiting guys! Reborn force me to wear this and he wins.'' He sweat drop when he sees his own clothes.

Tsuna in light orange summer dress with a small butterfly pattern that stop at his knees along with a pair of white sandal, his hair is being decorate with a orange hair clip on his bang and a white ribbon hold his hair to a ponytail.

''Byakuran Sama, do you think they will come?''

''About that I can guarantee Sawada will come here and his loyal guardian will follow him.''

''Anyway Shou Chan! Want some parfait? ''

''We would have vanilla cake with a lot of marshmallow, one sundae with a lot of marshmallow.''

''Umm I would like a black coffee without sugar and yogurt please!''

''Yes sir'' the waiter is, scare enough

''Are you sure it the right order?''

''Unfortunately yes!'' both of them is, sweat drop.

Customer and the waiter are gapping when they see a group of handsome man with a sweet girl enter the Café.

''Byakuran Sama is that them?''

''…..''

_**Non Mafia involved thinks a bit much the same like….**_

'_OMG are they new band! They so handsome….'_

'_That girl looks so sweet and innocent, if only she __doesn't__ be with them?'_

'_They look scary!'_

'_Hope they don't destroy my café, I just fix them last week's!'_

The girls are giddy, the guys are scared to shit and meanwhile the owner feels like crying a bucket!

_**The Mafia's thinks like…**_

'_Why the hell, they eyeing Tsuna like a piece of Tuna?'_

'_I will kill them!'_

'_Do I look weird wearing this dress? Yeah that is the reason, just hope they don't start fighting or this café will be close for same reason again!'_

'_Tsuna does look good in the dresses'_

'_He look a bit the same with the girl in my dream? No it can't be! It must be a mistake.'_

****

''Hey here Tsuna and the guardian!'' he waved his hand to the group, that taken their sit already

'You order s-sir…?''

''Coffee'' Yamamoto says cheerily that melt the maid heart…

The other except Tsuna and Mokuro also raised their hand.

''Chocolate cake, chocolate sundae and chocolate drink!'' the menu is tossed to Tsuna when he has done scanning them.

'First the marshmallow freak, now the chocolate freak! I need to take a vacation for a week to forget this! Even thought they are handsome. '

''Umm let see? I want a piece of strawberry short cake and…. Milk shakes please.''

''That is all?''

'Well at least that girl is normal'

**Few (cake and sweet) hours later**

''The reason we are here Byakuran?''

''I think we don't need Vongola famiglia to exist now!''

''Bastard what did you say!''

''Calm down Gokudera! What do you mean with that?''

''Give up on Vongola and become my allies Tsuna!''

''I won't, my guardian also the same!''

''Then it leave me no choice Tsuna, goodbye!''

He snaps his finger, his comrade's com through the café window pointing their weapon on Vongola's

''Tsuna I give you another chance, join us!''

''No'' Tsuna active his gloves and turn into die will mode, as the guardian attack the enemy.

Gokudera and Yamamoto are helping to help the customer to escape as Ryohei, Mokuro and Hibari fighting (which the truth is hitting them like a punching bag or worse….) leaving Tsuna to face Byakuran.

(Let me explain I'm not good with describing clothes and fighting scene! So just imagine by yourself okay…)

Tsuna is sending to nearby wall by Byakuran blow is fainted, the guardian attack him on seeing their beloved boss is passed out.

**Dream start**

'_Umm… where am my?'_

''this place is…? Isn't I always dream about this place!''

''Ricardo…''

''Anna''

'_Wait is I crazy or what that guy look the same as Byakuran! Except little older and his hair is shorter.'_

'Why this place is turned to dark'

''Tsuna''

''eh you can see me but all this time you don't''

''because all you dream is my memory!''

''I dream your memory, how that could be?''

''because those memories are your too! A long forgotten memory''

''I don't understand it your memory is, mine memory? And why is Ricardo face the same as Byakuran?''

''don't you get it you is me! Tsuna you is my incarnate, I died in regrettably because I can't be with my love…''

''so you mean you is my past life? And Byakuran is your former lover Ricardo!''

''yes don't you feel it! You happy when with him and you sad when he not there.''

''we waiting so long to be with him, our love'' the surrounding is turning dark… leaving Tsuna alone in the darkness.

**Dream end **

''ouch my head is hurt!'' holding his abuse head while look around trying to recall what happened before he passed out.

''the fight… Byakuran'' he softly muttered ''Ricardo…'' when he saw Byakuran is wounded along his guardian that still fighting.

Seeing the tenth Vongola is awakened, one of them pointed the gun to Tsuna which Gokudera notice him and sends a bomb fly to him before he could fire. This is making him startled, before accidently fire toward Byakuran.

'Heh, so this how I ended died? The same as the dream…' he closed his eyes and just stands there waiting the bullet to hit, when he feels someone is shielding him.

'Small figure? Tsuna…! No he won't do this because we are enemy' surprise when he open his eyes to see the Decimo is the one who shield him and get hit by the bullet.

''T-Tsuna…''

''Tenth..!''

''Tsuna''

''W-why did you?'' surprise to see a smile bloom on Tsuna lip

'' sorry Ricardo, I'm the one who go first this time!'' he tries to hold Byakuran face before his body is yanked from him.

''let go of him bastard!'' Yamamoto and the other is pointing their weapon on him, meanwhile Gokudera is holding Tsuna that is bleeding.

''Tenth let get you to hospital!''

'Ricardo? This time what he mean-'

''_Ricardo'' _

''_Promise me, you will back to me?'' _

'Anna! Nevertheless she just a dream, she doesn't exist!' he don't realize he already is unconscious

''Byakuran Sama! Bring him home, we must treat his wound.'' Shouchi order the other to bring Byakuran back to HQ. He managed to glance back to see the retry of Vongola's

'Sawada San, please be save!'

****

(Actually I want to stop, but I still want to make this chapter last so… continued -. - ;)

''Byakuran Sama body is burning up!''

**Byakuran Dream**

'How did he know that name? Why my heart is pain when I see him like that!'

'I'm supposed to be happy when he hurt or died? Why…'

''are you still don't realize the truth?''

''who there? Show yourself''

A guy with a short white hair appears from the shadow of darkness, make him to startle when he saw him. Same faces except a little difference between them.

'We could pass as twin! Just like looking into a mirror.'

''of course we are! You are me, I think that could explain your entire question.''

''me is you ridiculous!''

''I don't believe incarnate too before, but now you are the proof! That we use to exist.''

''Annabelle is Tsuna right? That the reason why he knows your name.''

''yes but not my name it's our name! The reason I be incarnate is to fulfil my promise to Anna''

''No I don't believe you!''

**End dream**

''No I don't believe you!'' he tensed when he woken suddenly feeling pain on his body.

'Huh those filth guardians sure did a number on me!'

''Ah! Byakuran Sama you already awaken?''

''How long since I passed out?''

'' two days! Several of your rib is broken and serious injury on your body not to mention your internal organ too''

''how is he?'' all he could think the person his boss mentioned by 'he' is

''Sawada san? From I heard he loses a lot of blood, also the bullet hit him on his important organ but I heard he-''

Shouchi can't finish his word when Byakuran rushed out from the room ignoring his condition.

'Don't you dare Tsuna? I won't let you die like that?'

He forced one of his servants in the car

''drive now!''

''t-to where B-Byakuran Sama?'' trembling to see Byakuran mad face, because he always smiles!

''To the hospital where Tsuna is treated, now or I will kill you here!''

The servant didn't notice he wet his pant as he hurriedly drives to the destination.

''w-we are he-here Byakuran Sa-'' all he could see is an opened door and no one in the back

He dashes toward the hospital, pushing all his energy to run faster…

He just grabbed any of nurse that near him to ask them.

''where is Sawada Tsunayoshi room?''

''L-let me check first!'' he waits patiently while the nurse checking the list

''tell me!'' he snap at the poor nurse

''room 146, sir you need a treatment your wound is bleeding!'' she looks at his cloth that been stained by his blood.

He then realizes all his wound is reopened because he keeps running from the start, trying to ignore the pain he searches for the room. Until he arrived the room he opened the door silently, he saw Tsuna lying defenseless on the bed.

''Tsuna I –'' he doesn't realize someone is entering the room when he hears

''Bastard, what you are doing?''

He been punch rudely by Gokudera making him fall beside Tsuna bed

''Maa maa, Gokudera what with the fuss'' The rain guardian smile turns into a frown when he saw Gokudera point to Byakuran.

''what is he doing here?''

''I only come to see your idiot boss, that shielding his enemy from a stray bullet.'' He tried to smile evilly to distract them from knowing the truth.

''why you…! Bastard I won't let you get away for insulting tenth.''

_**(I already told you I don't know how to write fighting scene so skip….)**_

Those two keeps attacking him not noticing his injury getting worse and bleeding also when they hear a familiar voice

''Stop! What are you two doings?'' Tsuna that is already awaken from his slumber run to Byakuran, worrying when he sees the blood on him.

''Tenth what are you doing! He is our enemy!''

''Enemy or not, don't you see he wounded?'' Tsuna shout angrily at his guardian behaviour to attacking some weaker than them.

''Byakuran are you ok? Yamamoto gets the doctor here!''

''Tsuna he-''

''that an ORDER, Yamamoto!''

He just nod before heading to the door meanwhile Gokudera still eyeing Byakuran as hawk watching his prey.

Tsuna placed Byakuran on his bed, when he hears him muttering something with is eyed closed.

''what are you trying to say?''

''T-this time I keep my promise, A-Anna!''

Tsuna eyes widen before his tears fall to his cheek

''you remember!''

''sorry, forgive me please for not realizing it first''

''Tsuna I'm sorry for what I did! I hope us can be friend like before…''

''y-yes me too! '' he doesn't notice that Byakuran already stop talking or moving

''B-Byakuran! Wake up….please I begging you!''

''Tenth let him go, he already death.'' He holds Tsuna letting him to cry on his shoulder.

****

_**Ai-Chan**__: THAT SO LAME!_

_**N**__: What I can do? It must end some way…_

_**Daisuke**__: yeah that true! But it still ridiculous…_

_**N**__: 'mumble' I don't care…._

_**Ai-Chan**__: thank you for reading N crappy story_

_**Daisuke**__: thank you! Oh it maybe has Epilogue too right Ai? Ai! 'Look around the room, to see a piece of a note on the table __**''we are going to carnival, yeah you is leaf behind! Bye -love N- -hate you Ai ;p-''**_


End file.
